Asexual
by Ninja Luva
Summary: Sasuke loves his wife Sakura more than anything in the world. However he sexually just doesn't feel anything towards her or anybody really. Wanting his wife to be as pleased as she deserves he turns to his best friend Naruto to help him out *Will think of adding other women*
1. Plead From a Friend

"Could you repeat that, I thought I had something crazy in my ear." Sasuke had to resist face palming at his best friend. He knew Naruto wouldn't make this easy. He never made anything easy when he looked back on things. And this wasn't exactly a easy thing to admit or talk about. Especially with Naruto's wife Hinata sitting next to him with a blushing and nervous face. Still, Sasuke couldn't pretend as if what he was asking was totally normal. It was just something that Sasuke could only ask of his best friend.

"I said," Sasuke took a deep breath to continue "I want you, with Hinata's permission of course, to have sex with Sakura." There is was again. That sentence that Naruto thought he heard but was _sure_ he heard wrong. Because that would be...it would be…

"That would be...why?!" Naruto was speechless for maybe the first time in his life. Usually when Sasuke stopped by for more than ten minutes at a time you could assume that it was something serious. He still to this day was a man of few words and he spent his time tirelessly on the road. Being Konoha's shadow and reporting to Naruto when necessary. So when he asked if they could talk Naruto had been expecting something but this..this was not it by any means. And then there was the fact that his wife was sitting right next to him at the dining room table as they spoke! Naruto of course was no prude and his wife had become more open but talking about sex openly was not her kind of thing and her husband being asked to cheat on her...Naruto wasn't so sure that Sasuke wasn't trying to set him up at the moment.

"The truth is rather simple dobe. I am what you would call asexual." Sasuke said plainly. "...A sexual what? Person? Because this is sounding pretty sexual to me" Naruto replied scratching his head. Hinata didn't need to use the Byakugan to see Sasuke's veins about to pop out of his head so she decided to intervene

"Darling, asexual means lack of sexual desires. It would seem that Sasuke does not enjoy nor want the act of sexual intercourse." Hinata knew her stuff and to be honest she couldn't be surprised about this. There was always something different about Sasuke. The way he acknowledged no girl who ever made a move on him could have been chalked up to him just being a focused guy but Hinata always thought different. It's the same feeling she got from Sai. That these two men were just built kind of differently. Naruto on the other hand heard and knew what Hinata meant but couldn't fathom it. It didn't compute in his brain. If Sasuke had said he was gay Naruto would have kinda got those vibes maybe. Or that maybe Sakura wasn't really his type but...not liking sex?

"Not liking sex? Oh man...that sounds crazy! I couldn't imagine if I could fu-" However Naruto was about to finish that sentence Hinata with a blushing face slapped her hand over his mouth. "Yes dear but not everyone is as….spirited as you" This conversation had her ready to die of embarrassment.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons I wanted to ask Naruto to do this specifically Hinata." The only response Hinata could give was a simple huh so Sasuke decided to elaborate "The dobe and I have shared some stories over the years and from what I can tell Naruto seems to enjoy sex frequently. And it tires you out and puts a lot of stress on your body so I figured this would be a good way to give you a rest and help Naruto in Sakura."

The way Sasuke phrased that one could think he was proposing something nice and wholesome with everyone's best interest at heart. Well, technically he really was doing that but Sasuke's lack of social skills helped him from understand just how strange this request really was. After Sasuke's sentence was over Hinata's head snapped over to Naruto so fast it could have broke

"Y-Y-You talk about our sex lives with him?!" She exclaimed. Naruto help up his hands in a manner to defend himself from the hole Sasuke was clearly trying to bury him in "N-No hime it's not like that! I mean, I don't go into detail or anything ya know." Hinata didn't know just how much more of this conversation she could handle before she ended up fainting like the old days.

"I know this is asking a lot. And it's not that I don't love Sakura because I do. Maybe it's all the trauma I've suffered as a kid that has made me this way but I just don't have those feelings of lust that normal people do." Sasuke admitted

"But then how do you explain Sarada?" Naruto countered. While Sasuke might not be the world best dad, Naruto didn't even think himself to be all that great at times, Sarada was Sasuke's pride and joy. That had to have meant that at one point or another Sasuke was attracted enough to Sakura to have her at least

"Reviving the Uchiha clan has been a dream of mine as long as being Hokage was a dream of yours Naruto. I forced myself to do that. Not that I didn't want Sakura to be the mother of my children of course. That was a necessity. But pleasure isn't a different story. I can't force myself to be a good lover for Sakura. Not in the way she deserves." Sasuke finished lamely. Wanting better for your loved one. As Naruto looked upon his wife, the love of his life, he could imagine being in Sasuke's shoes. Still, he did have one question.

"I get where you're coming from but...I do have one question. Why ask me? There are other men who would jump at the chance to be with Sakura. And I'm pretty sure you could scare anyone into keeping it a secret. Why me? Wouldn't your best friend having sex with your wife bother you?" Naruto knew damn well that if the roles were reversed it would bother him a lot.

Hinata herself was surprised. She knew about the friendship that Naruto and Sasuke shared after asking Naruto to detail his childhood more. She also knew that where there was friendship their was also a rivalry still there. One could guess that Sasuke had simply moved on from the rivalry but that didn't really seem his style. These two had fought over clout and over philosophy before. And Sasuke had admitted defeat in both of those categories. Now he was offering Naruto his wife's body? This seems like submission to her.

"It's because it's you that I'm even considering this. Sakura has been fixated on me since childhood. The only other man to ever come close to being loved as much as me with her is you Naruto." This made Hinata twitch slightly, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Naruto. He knew that while she never blamed him for his chasing of Sakura, Hinata has perceived Sakura as a threat for years

"Yeah but I mean, Sasuke that was years ago. We're a lot more close to siblings at this point. Like I said there are oth-"

"There are no other choices here Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed slamming his fist on the table, startling Hinata and making Naruto frown. He gently squeezed his wife's hand as he chose his next words carefully

"Sasuke, buddy, you have to understand where I'm coming from. I love you man. Outside of my kids and Hinata you're right up there. But look at the situation you're putting me in. Coming here and asking me to defile your marriage and cheat on my wife. You're asking me to sleep with Sakura who probably wouldn't even want to. It's a lot to take in. For the both of us. This isn't a simple request." In his younger years maybe Naruto would have gotten angry and screamed. Tried to force Sasuke to reason. But as a wiser man he knew better. Sometimes simple words were enough and he just had to make Sasuke see his point of view

"It could only be you. Someone who I trust not to hurt her. Someone she can feel comfortable with. I know I am asking a lot of you Naruto and you too Hinata but I just want her to be happy. I just want her to be fulfilled. It's my job as a husband. I don't need a answer right now as I will be in the village for a couple more days but please do think on it." With that Sasuke got up from the table and spared the couple one more look before walking off leaving Naruto and Hinata to fully digest what had been said

Later that night Hinata had just finished brushing her hair when the bedroom door opened and Naruto walked through with a sheepish look on his face

"Sorry that took so long honey, Hima wanted two stories before she'd be put to sleep." Hinata knew all too well how restless their daughter could be. She patted Naruto's side of the side of the bed, signifying that it was time for him to come lay down. Naruto smiled at his wife before undressing to his boxers and a t shirt before doing just as Hinata wanted and laying down. They laid their in comfortable silence. But something was off. It didn't feel the same as a normal night. Both knew why. How could they not know?

"You want to talk about earlier don't you?" Naruto asked his wife suddenly who jumped just a little. She could deny it but she'd be lying and while Naruto didn't have the Byakugan he could always see right through her. "Yes." Was her quiet reply.

Naruto knew this was unavoidable but still, it wasn't something he was very excited to do. There were so many ways this could go wrong and land him in the dog house that he lost count. He knew none of this was his fault but for some reason he still felt guilty as if he had brought this upon himself

"It's crazy right? Sasuke has always been a little odd but this was too far even for him! I mean what was he thin-" Naruto's quick babbling was brought to a stop by Hinata's finger on his lips. A small smile graced her face as she began to speak "Whenever you start talking real fast I can tell you're nervous. You think I'm mad don't you? Don't speak just nod or shake your head."

Naruto didn't know where this was going. It was such a dangerous situation to be in as a husband, no scratch that, as a man. But his wife's reassuring face made him think that it can't be too bad. Naruto wanted to speak his mind but maybe listening to Hinata was best for now.

"Naruto I love you so much. I have since I was a little girl. I've watched you struggle for more time than you deserved. I know that you're a good man. You don't have to tell me or try to prove it because I already know. Now we're going to talk and I mean it when I say don't speak. Just listen. Can you do that for me?" Hinata's tone was so gentle yet...it had this firmness to it that Naruto was not used to hearing. It was kind of..._**exciting**_

"Do you love me Naruto?" What a easy question. Naruto nodded his head instantly. "More than anything in the world?" again Naruto nodded. He was curious where this was going

"If I hadn't been in the room with you, would you have accepted Sasuke's offer?" Naruto opened his mouth to protest quickly but Hinata's finger found her way back to Naruto's lips. Her 'shhhhh' noise she made, made Naruto quiet once again.

"Remember the rules Naruto, please." Naruto took a deep breath and shook his head, staring her in her eyes just to really try and drive it home.

"I know you wouldn't have. Because I trust you one hundred percent. You'd never do anything to purposely hurt me. And that's one of the reasons I love you so much dear." Her soothing gentle voice was putting Naruto to ease.

"Now I'm gonna ask some more questions and I want you to answer them truthfully. If you lie I'll know Naruto. So please be honest with me." Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded his head

"Do you find Sakura attractive?" Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. What was this? Was she secretly mad at him this whole time? Was she trying to trick him? This was not the way Naruto wanted his night to go. Naruto went to shake his head but Hinata grabbed ahold of it and looked into his eyes as she spoke

"Naruto don't lie to me. Just be honest. I promise I won't be mad. I will however be if you lie to your wife. Just be honest with me and everything will be okay. Alright? Now let me ask you again...do you find Sakura attractive?" Naruto looked at Hinata with sad eyes. He knew that she already knew the answer. Somethings you just didn't admit to your partner. Somethings should remain secret. But there was no lying to her. Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"Good. Do you think Sakura is more attractive than I am?" Naruto shook his head. Hinata looked deep within his eyes as he did. '_That was probably the scariest question I could ask him. I'm so happy he's telling the truth_'

"You're probably wondering why i'm doing this. Well you see, here move with me." Hinata move from her laying position to sitting on her knees. She motioned Naruto over who slowly moved towards her. After moving him around a little his head ended up laying on Hinata's thighs. Naruto's face was pure red. Why? Because Hinata's Double D's were laying on his face. This was so unlike Hinata. Normally a position like this would have been too much for the poor girl. Something tonight was driving her though.

"Does the idea of fucking Sakura excite you Naruto?" Hinata rubbed his chest slowly as Naruto's face turned more red if that's even possible. So many thoughts were running through his head and part of him wanted to stop this. But another part wanted to keep going. Because the face Hinata was giving him made him feel okay to tell the truth. His dick twitched catching the attention of his wife. Hinata's gentle smile turned into a sultry smirk

"I'm still waiting Naruto." Naruto nodded "Good boy. Now, is this situation making you horny?" Naruto's dick gave another twitch almost as if it was nodding itself. But Naruto did nod as he was supposed to.

Hinata slowly slid her hand from Naruto's chest to his chiseled torso and down south. Naruto's dick was threatening to split his boxers. His size had never surprised Hinata. Having the Byakugan she always had front row seats to see it grow throughout the years. Watching it go from slightly bigger than the average to the monster it was now. And what a monster it turned out to be. Hinata's hands found his dick and slowly coiled around the fat phallus. Just because she knew what to expect from Naruto didn't mean she was any less appreciative.

"You have such a big dick Naruto." Hinata said in amazement. Naruto almost gasped, who was this woman and what had she did with Hinata?! His wife never talked this dirty. Everything happening today was throwing him for a loop. Hinata slipped the boxers off of her husband and watched as his dick stood straight up. Looking at his dick, his cock, his bitch breaker always made her horny. Hinata didn't know if you could consider her a size queen but she had a good idea there isn't anyway she would settle for less nowadays.

"Now, what is your favorite part on Sakura's body? Is it her small breast?" Hinata gripped her hands around what could be mostly called a slab of meat. Nine and a half inches long and thick as a beer can. Hinata couldn't get her hands around all of that dick so of course she did what she could. Naruto meanwhile let out a throaty moan at her finally grabbing it. He had been pleading on the inside for her to touch him badly. Naruto suddenly remembered she asked him a question. He shook his head. Hinata hummed as she continues to slowly stroke her favorite toy. Her movements had such grace to them, dignified as a Hyuga even when doing something sexual

"Is it...her exotic pink her?" Hinata had more than once thought about how beautiful Sakura's hair was. It was so different and really gave her a unique look. No matter how jealous Hinata may have been of Sakura she would never question Naruto's attraction to her. It took them being married for Hinata to know for sure that Naruto loved her body too. Naruto showed her just how much her body turned her on that night. That dicking he gave left he ko'd for hours. A lustful smile graced Hinata's face.

Hinata looked down at Naruto to see him biting his lip in pleasure but shaking his head also. Of course Hinata knew what his favorite part of Sakura was. It was also her favorite part of Sakura. And she couldn't blame either of them. She caught Naruto looking sometimes. Never anything lingering. Just a quick look. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it. Something about all this just made her want to fuck more. She didn't know what was coming over her but she want to keep going. Her pace of stroking became faster, drawing pre cum from Naruto's cock and louder moans from him.

"What is it Naruto? I want to hear you tell me!" The Hokage knew what he liked most about Sakura. But was it really okay to just say it out loud? Then again him and his wife had done this much already tonight. Lines were being crossed, what was one more?

"Her ass Hinata!" Hinata's smile grew. There it was! But she wanted to hear more! "What about it Naruto?" She pressed her husband for more information

"I like it cause it's so round and big! I've always liked Sakura's ass!" Naruto's dick was being milked for all it was worth and after the minutes of this and all the dirty talk it was bringing him more pleasure than any handjob should be able to do. Liking Sakura's butt was something Naruto had always liked of course but he had never talked about it. He was always embarrassed about it and had hoped that when he left with Jiraiya on their two year trip he would have gotten over. But to his surprised when he saw Sakura her ass had only gotten bigger and more enticing

"Did you want to touch it Naruto? Come up behind her and just smack it?" Naruto had to bite his tongue to stop himself from howling in pleasure as Hinata's hand added a little twist in it as she worked over his cock. "I wanted her to sit on my face. I wanted to fucked her and watch her fat ass ripple while I break her." It felt like Naruto's dick was swelling in her hand. She knew what that meant

"Cum for me Naruto! I want you to cum while thinking about fucking Sakura!" Hinata bent and took Naruto's head in her mouth. Her tongue swept across it in quick movements as her stroking became as fast as she could go. Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and with a roar he came. The first few times Naruto had cum it had gotten everywhere, completely covering the poor Hyuga girl. It had taken months upon months of practice for Hinata to learn how to take it. After years of being married now Hinata was a pro. Shot after shot passed through Hinata's lips and down her throat like a good girl. She swallowed his seed like the good wife she had become. She could basically feel his balls clenching, trying to drain everything that laid within. After two minutes it finally stopped. Hinata panted as she gave one more lick to the perfect dick that belonged to her perfect husband.

Hinata looked at Naruto's face. Where as a normal man would stare back with a satisfied smile Naruto simply stared back in hunger. Hinata's near perfect 360 vision let her know Naruto's dick hadn't softened up even a little either. That _lovely _stamina of his. Hinata didn't even have to time to gasp as Naruto pushed her on her back and mounted her

"No really it's okay Sasuke. It happens to lots of men" Sakura's fake smile hurt him deeply as they laid down to sleep. His wife, had stood next to him through thick and thin deserved better than this. It was sad but not unexpected. Whenever Sasuke came back to the village he and his beautiful wife would attempt to make up for loss time and have sex. And every time it would end with Sakura spending minutes to an hour attempting to arouse the Uchiha to no avail.

As Sasuke looked at his wife he felt a deep shame. He couldn't understand why he was this way. It wasn't from lack of confidence. Standing at a respectable seven inches made him feel like he couldn't be considered small by any means. There was just something about Sakura- no, every girl that had thrown themselves at him that did nothing for him. A kiss on the cheek from Sakura brought him out of his thoughts

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sasuke couldn't bring himself to do anything but frown sadly. Sakura knew that while this was hard on her it had to be just as hard on Sasuke if not more. No matter how disappointed she might be she needed to be a good wife. Sex was one part of marriage and while it wasn't perfect, she still loved him to her core "If it's about sex we'll try again tomorrow night when you get done being with Sarada"

Sasuke's dark eyes suddenly locked onto Sakura's. She knew that look. Something deeper was bothering him. As a devoted wife she would do whatever she could to help him. In a meek kind of voice she never thought she'd hear from Sasuke he simply said "Sakura, I have something to talk to you about."

Hinata's tongue hung out of her mouth and her mouth opened in a silent scream as Naruto rearranged her guts. Hinata legs were in the air, moving from every thrust Naruto gave. This is what she had wanted all night

"I looooove you dick Naruto!" She blurted out as her nail scratched the back of the man destroying her cunt at the moment. Naruto too felt on cloud nine. No matter how hard he fucked his wife her pussy was always tight. Trying it's best to extract all the cum from inside him. He had forgotten how long he'd been pounding Hinata. Forty minutes? And hour? Maybe longer. Once he got into these moods he only had one thing on his mind. Cumming until he simply couldn't anymore. A lot of men liked doggy style or cowgirl as their favorite position. Naruto did in fact love those two. But without a doubt his favorite was a mating press. There was something so dominating about it. Like he was conquering his wife. He cock was never harder nor his thrust never more savage like then when he was giving it to Hinata like he was right now

The veins in Hinata's eyes came to life and her legs started to twitch. Naruto grinned, never stopped thrusting mind you, and gave his wife a peck on her forehead "How many is that now?" he asked. In a weary voice Hinta answered "Four."

Naruto noticed years ago that when Hinata had an intense orgasm her Byakugan would activate. It was something Naruto teased her about still to this day. It had other effects though as many training sessions between the two would be brought to an end whenever Hinata activated her all seeing eyes. What would start as friendly training would end with Hinata bent over the nearest object or pinned against the wall as her man fucked her pussy till he was satisfied.

"Is-is this the way you want to fuck-oh god Naruto!...The way you want to fuck Sakura?" Hinata asked with a smile "You want to completely own her body like you do mine!" She was egging him on again. It had the exact reaction she wanted as the thrust went from being deep to frantic!

"He can't fuck her like you could Naruto!" She was boosting his ego, but why shouldn't she? She had the perfect man! Everyone in their childhood at some point put him down. Especially the girls but Hinata had stood by the thought that he was a good guy who would grow into a great man. And looking at the cock pistoning in and out of her she knew she had chosen correctly. Hokage, strongest ninja in the world, and able to give her such a good fucking. Yeah, she had won.

"You always had to clean up his messes Naruto! And now he needs your help again! Ah, ah ah! You're gonna do what he can't and you're gonna **FUCK** her!" Hinata's dirty talk and the fact that they had been at this for so long was too much for Naruto to handle! Hinata's Byakugan activated again and Naruto suddenly pulled out. He pulled Hinata's face close to his dick before exploding. Rope after rope of thick seman landed on Hinata's beautiful face. Across an eyelid, some in her hair, some on her bottom lip. By the time Naruto was done Hinata had cum dripping from her face down onto her perfect tits. Slowly she licked the cum off her bottom lip, savoring the taste.

It was all coming together. She was pushing him towards his desire. Which was her desire too. Naruto had had such a difficult life. He deserved this. And she wanted it too. And she'd make sure they had what they wanted. As Hinata looked up she saw Naruto's dick still standing at attention

"You're such a stud Naruto"


	2. Breaking Sakura

Sasuke had faced down a lot of danger in his life. He had fought and lived to tell about the demon known as Zabuza. He had seen Gaara unleash horror like a normal human couldn't imagine. His brother had trapped in a world where he was forced to watch said brother murder everyone one in his whole clan multiple times. It was safe to say that at this point in his life there honestly wasn't much that could frighten one of the strongest ninja in the world. However, the imagine of his wife standing before him with an evil aura great enough to rival that of the Nine tailed fox's was enough to make him think maybe he had made just a tiny error in judgement.

"Now Sakura please cal-" Sakura didn't even let him finish that sentence "If you tell me to calm down one more time I don't know what I might do Sasuke." Sasuke gulped quickly and decided maybe a different approach was needed. What that approach was he didn't know. What was the correct way to tell your wife that you couldn't be the man that she wanted you to be? That you were just built mentally different than that of other people. Though, suggesting that she should fuck your best friend maybe wasn't the most normal thing either. Then again, Sasuke couldn't think of many normal things in his life.

"Sakura I'm just trying to help." Sakura had always known Sasuke wasn't like a lot of other man. There was an air of mystery and just an overall cool factor that other men didn't have. Despite is cold demeanor he could actually be a very thoughtful man. There was always something about him though that just didn't feel...normal exactly to her. While in her younger years when he was a rogue ninja she was afraid of some woman seducing him, in her later years she felt that was pretty much impossible. Sasuke couldn't be swayed by feminine charms. To this day the only person who could ever manage to change Sasuke's mind about anything was their old teammate Naruto. It was as they were having a conversation she never thought she'd have to had that she understood just much about her husband she still had to learn about.

"You think asking me to-to-TO-" Sasuke finished her sentence for her "Have intercourse with Naruto." Sakura wanted to scream. Her face was already flushed with embarrassment and her husband's bluntness were doing her no favors. "I just- Sasuke why?" She really was speechless

"You mean why Naruto? If he isn't your type we could look for another I suppose. I just thought your fondness of him would make everything easier." To Sasuke this all made perfect sense. This should be going smoothly. Instead he watched a vein almost popping out of Sakura's forehead as she shook her head.

"No I don't mean why Naruto Sasuke." She was going to keep going but her ever doting husband decided to speak up again "So you find him physically suitable?" Sasuke asked with innocent curiosity. It was almost childlike and if they weren't having a conversation about infidelity it might even have been seen as cute.

Blushing again Sakura almost sputtered as she answered "I mean, I'm not saying Naruto is ugly or anything I just-look that isn't the point! Why any other men Sasuke. I just want you! Why can't you be enough?" Sakura felt like she was getting hysterical at this point. Meanwhile Sasuke turned away from her. His legs off the side of the bed and he looked down in sadness.

"You just don't understand Sakura." He said simply. A hand on his shoulder showed his wife had moved behind him. "You always say that Sasuke. That I don't understand. Why don't you just explain it to me?" Sasuke slowly moved away from her grasp as he stood up. He walked a few steps away before turning around to face her. He had never been good at expressing his emotions but his wife deserved that at least. She deserved a lot.

"I love you Sakura. I love you more than I've loved anyone ever." Sasuke jumbled his next few words in his mouth, trying to find the proper way to express them. "I love you but...I think you can tell that when it comes to something sexual...I...I just don't respond well."

"No Sasuke, you're great! I-" Sasuke cut her off before she could continue "Sakura, if you want me to continue on being honest with you I need you to do the same and please not lie to my face." Sakura closed her mouth and looked ashamed.

"I...I have never been the lover that you deserve. I have trouble even getting it up no matter how hard I try. Do you know why?" Sakura twirled her pink hair around her finger "Is it cause I'm not your type? I've never been the most beautiful woman around but I can be better! I can change if it will help you Sasuke."

Sasuke walked forward and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. He looked her directly in the eye as he spoke his next sentence "Sakura, you are a beautiful woman! You have always been and I don't want you to think otherwise. Do you hear me?" Sakura blushed and nodded of course

"Then...why Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed and let her go. "Sakura, I don't-I'm not like other men. I don't have a type. I'm...Sakura I'm what you would call asexual." Sasuke said while dropping his shoulders. "From the look on your face I can tell you don't know what that is. It's not something very common. It's not totally abnormal but still...Basically it means I have no sexual desires Sakura. It's not that I'm not attracted to you specifically. It's that I'm not attracted to anybody at all."

Sakura's mind was moving a mile a minute. It all suddenly made sense. How Sasuke had managed to brush off every woman's attempt to seduce him. He never even looked slightly embarrassed. Cause it never phased him at all. A selfish part of her was relieved. It wasn't because their were just so many more women that were that much more attractive than her. While Sakura had gotten better, she had never exactly escaped from the depressing thoughts that she was not as pretty as other girls. Nothing could re enforce those old fears then her own husband not wanting to have sex with her because he thought he to be too ugly. There was the other side of her though that found this to be horrible. That meant...no matter what she did they could never truly have sex. Not good sex anyway. While sex was not needed to have a good marriage Sakura would be lying if she said she didn't have needs. Life was stressful raising a daughter by yourself basically. She had a full time job at the hospital too. Sexual release was also stress release and there was simply only so much pleasure your fingers could give you.

"Are you sure?" Sakura said more out of desperation than anything "We could go get you check out and see if there is another reason." Sasuke shook his head slowly and sighed. This was turning out just as difficult as he thought it would be.

It got quiet between man and wife. One processing information and the other figuring out how to proceed with this conversation. Who knew life could be so complicated in adulthood. The silence was eating Sakura alive and she needed to break it!

"...Sasuke this changes nothing. I have always loved you and sex isn't going to change that. We will be fine." Of that Sasuke had little doubt. He knew that Sakura wouldn't leave him over this. He was sure he could take comfort in knowing he had a loyal partner for life. Maybe years ago when he was more of a selfish man he would just be content with this. When he looked at his love of his life though he couldn't help but almost feel her disappointment. He didn't want to settle for a moderately happy wife. He wanted her to be as happy as possible.

"Sakura I can tell when you're disappointed," Sakura looked like she was about to protest but Sasuke didn't give her a chance "You don't have to spare my feelings Sakura. I might not have feelings when it comes to sex but I can still understand your want of it. You have needs. I may not be able to supply those needs but Naruto can. If he's not your type we can keep looking. I…"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hands gently "...I just want you happy." Sakura could tell Sasuke was being genuine. Even if he couldn't understand sexual attraction she knew Sasuke was a prideful man so him doing this was probably hurting him just a little. The thought of sex with another man rarely crossed her mind. She was human, she found others to be attractive of course but she always squashed those fantasies. Now she was in position to live out that fantasy.

"I'm not saying yes but...you wouldn't think any less of me? You wouldn't think I was a slut?" Sasuke shook his head no

"Just to make you comfortable with the whole situation Hinata wanted to meet with you. Really put you at ease."

This was such a bizarre not for Sakura. And it was about to get just a little bit weirder.

***Scene change***

Having lunch with Hinata had never been anything out of the ordinary for Sakura. She had helped fix her and Naruto together after all and that had led to the two becoming good friends. She wouldn't call them best friends but good friends. Hinata was still the sweet, sometimes shy, peace loving girl she had been when they were teenagers. Except her body had grew pretty lewd compared to most of the other girls. Sakura always thought Hinata was just a normal nice girl. Potentially letting someone fuck your husband though…

"So you're okay with this?" Sakura said in a voice way more quiet than she was used to using. This was so awkward! She never thought she'd be put in a position like this. She didn't know how to bring up the obvious reason they were there so she just kinda jumped into it

Hinata, who was taking a sip of her, feigned ignorance and replied "Okay with what? You mean the tea? It's quite good actually. Really glad you found this cute little shop." Hinata finished with a smile. Hinata knew it wasn't the nicest thing to be playing coy. She should be understanding of Sakura's situation. At the same time though Hinata, while not opposed to letting her husband have his fun, was going to make sure Sakura knew that she was doing her a favor, not the other way around. There was a pecking order to be made around here and Hinata planned on being at the top of it. Even over Naruto.

Sakura sweat dropped a little "No I mean, with...ya know." Hinata blinked blankly at her. "Am I okay with what Sakura?" The pink ninja's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. Was Sasuke sure Hinata knew why they were there? Was she just playing dumb? That didn't really seem like a Hinata thing to do. Suddenly Sakura notice the corners of Hinata's mouth lift just a little. It was...almost like a smirk! Sakura threw an over dramatic accusing finger at Hinata

"Y-You knew this whole time!" Hinata let loose a gentle laugh as Sakura grinded her teeth basically. "Sorry Sakura, I just couldn't resist messing with you a little." Sakura hmph'd and turned her head slightly

"Naruto really has rubbed off on you." Hinata replied in a low whisper "Oh he rubs off on me alright."

"Did you say something Hinata?" Sakura asked to which Hinata waved it off.

"...So you do know why we're here then Hinata?" Sakura wanted to get back on track while she still had this courage. The urge to just stand up and run back to her comfort zone grew with each minute.

"Besides having tea with a really good friend? I think said good friend may want to fuck my husband." Hinata said simply, taking another drink of tea. If Sakura had tea in her mouth she would have spit it out! The boldness of Hinata! And she cursed. She'd never heard Hinata say something like 'Fuck' before.

"Hinata I-" The beautiful Hyuga cut her off "Do you think he's sexy?"

Sakura turned about as pink as her hair at the question. What was up with Hinata today? How was she supposed to answer that. What if Hinata was upset at the answer. Any wrong answer could ruin their friendship and Sakura wouldn't want that. It felt like the med ninja was walking on thin ice. Hinata's voice brought her out of her thoughts

"I'm only asking because I know this was all just thrown at you. Sasuke and Naruto are pretty different so I was just wondering if you were even attracted to him. I won't be mad if you aren't. Even if you don't want to go through with this I would understand Sakura." Hinata reached across the table and patted Sakura's hands gently with a small smile on her face

"I will, I mean. Hinata I…" Sakura trailed off with a blush making Hinata smile even more

"You like his blue eyes and his whisker marks the most don't you." It wasn't a question as much as a statement made by Hinata. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at her friend. "How do you know that?" She almost demanded

"I don't blame you. My husband has a pretty exotic look compared to well, just about anybody. In this village at least. I could get lost in those eyes." Hinata ignored Sakura's question and just kept going. Sakura wanted answers though

"Hinata...how did you know that? I've never told anyone that before." Instead of answering right away Hinata simply pointed to her eyes

"With these eyes Sakura I can see everything. I've always been really good at reading people. What is a subtle look to someone is a big hint to me. Throughout the years I've seen you sneak little glances here and there. Putting it all together was childs play at that point." Hinata informed. She continued on

"Yes I know why we're here. You can Sasuke are having some troubles in the bedroom. He's looking for a sexual outlet for you and he chose Naruto, with our permission of course. You're sexually attracted with Naruto and he's attracted to you too so really the only thing stopping this is me if I want to I suppose." Hinata took another sip of her tea.

This was a little much for Sakura to take. Hinata said it in such a matter of fact kinda way. It felt like Hinata was almost…

"Playing a game of chess?" Hinata said out of the blue making Sakura jump! "You-how?! Why are you inside my head?" Hinata simply laughed

"I told you I'm good at reading people. This way…" Hinata suddenly got a devious glint in her eye "I can never be lied to." For some reason Sakura swallowed hard.

"Letting another beautiful woman fuck your husband isn't something many people would be okay with under normal circumstances. Luckily I'm not a normal wife I guess. My husband has had a difficult life. I'm not sure if he's ever truly gotten over it. Much like Sasuke, I want him to have as great of a life as possible. I'd do anything to make him happy Sakura." Hinata spoke with true conviction

"Sasuke and Naruto are truly opposites. Naruto...his sex drive is out of this world Sakura. I can't keep up unless I want him to ruin me. This is mutually beneficial for us Sakura. But...you need to know what you're getting into." There was some ominous warning there for Sakura

"What I'm getting into?" Sakura echoed. Hinata nodded at her

"Naruto is a kind man. However he is a dominating man. You either match him fully or you get dominated. There is no inbetween. He will try to break you Sakura." Hinata said with seriousness.

Sakura's eyebrow rose. That didn't sound like the kind Naruto she knew. If anything, Sakura was more worried he'd be too timid and scared to touch her. Hinata seeing her disbelief kept going.

"The first time we had sex Naruto only stopped because I wasn't responding anymore. He fucked me for hours Sakura. I just couldn't keep up and I passed out." Sakura's eyes widened at that. That couldn't be right. That would take inhu-

"Inhuman stamina? Something we've seen Naruto display on the battlefield. Why wouldn't that translate to sex too?" Sakura was still too shocked to comment on Hinata basically reading her mind again.

"Once you're hooked he will take you. He will take you anywhere he pleases Sakura. At our home, at your home, at your job in a closet on your break. And you'll let him because his cock is just that good. I'm trying to warn you because this won't be simple one and done sex. If you fuck Naruto, you're becoming his. And in turn, becoming _**MINE."**_

Hinata finished her tea and stood up, gathering her purse and jacket. She smiled down at Sakura before parting, leaving her with something to think about

"You need to be sure on pandora's box that you're about to open up Sakura. If tomorrow you come to our house we'll know that's the life you want. If you don't, this conversation never happened and we all go back to our regular lives. Choice is yours."

Sakura was left thinking. Why was this so complicated?! This was just supposed to be regular sex. She couldn't deny just how bizarre this had all become. She couldn't deny that her mind was so jumbled.

She also couldn't deny just how wet she was right now either though

***Scene Change!***

A knock at the door caught Naruto's attention. His wife had come home yesterday, telling of her time with Sakura. She didn't actually tell too much, just that he would probably be expecting a knock at the door late at night. Late it was too. Midnight actually. Naruto looked at Hinata who simply smiled and nodded towards the door. With a deep breath Naruto left his comfy chair and made his way to the door. He opened it to find Sakura standing there. Her head was held down, in embarrassment of course. It didn't take a genius to know why Sakura was here or that she was nervous. Naruto himself was nervous. He had never had sex with anyone other than Hinata so this would all be new to him too. He wanted to say something comforting but he couldn't find the words. So instead he took Sakura's hand with his own drawing a gasp from her. He slowly lead her inside and closed the door behind them.

They stopped within the middle of the living room in front of Hinata who simply smiled at the two. She stood up from the chair amidst the silence. She could tell she'd have to help these two.

"Shall we hit the bedroom then?" Naruto and Sakura could only look at each other with blushes before nodding.

Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto found themselves in the master bedroom. There was a chair on the other side of the room and Hinata had taken that seat. She knew she'd have to push the two along, and she'd have no problem doing that that.

"Why don't you undress Sakura?" Hinata suggested. Sakura's face felt like it was gonna explode! Naruto himself was embarrassed too but he knew deep down he was pretty eager at the same time

"Naruto sit on the bed. Sakura don't be embarrassed, you're gorgeous. Let her now dear." Naruto looked at Hinata before turning his attention back to his long time friend. He gulped.

"I've always thought you were...really sexy Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura got a warm feeling in her stomach. She wasn't used to being complimented. Not in a sexual manner at least. While it embarrassed her, it made her a little proud of herself.

Smiling slightly she grabbed the what could be considered a traditional chinese dress almost and slowly pulled it over her head. She was always self conscious of her small chest so even though she had a lacy black bra on she crosses her arms over her chest. While Sakura didn't have knock out tits like Hinata she was equally as curvy. Plus, he had always thought her small chest was cute. Next Naruto watched her shimmy out of her tight fitting pants that seemed more like leggings on her really. Black underwear to match her bra. There was something different about it though.

"Oooo, are you wearing a thong Sakura?" Hinata called out from across the room. Sakura's face was definitely gonna just blow up at some point.

"T-T-Thong?" Naruto sputtered!

"Sakura, you should turn around." With big eyes Sakura looked at Hinata?! She wanted her to expose her ass to Naruto? There was no way she was just going to give him a strip tease

"I would really like that Sakura." Naruto said in a hopeful voice. There were so many things in his voice. Want, lust, desperation, hopefulness. It made Sakura's body shiver. In a good way. It took all her control but Sakura nodded her head and slowly turned around.

Naruto would never forget the imagine of Sakura's ass as she turned around. The slight jiggled it made as her body came to a sudden stop. Hinata had a cute booty herself. Her cheeks were big enough to fill Naruto's hand and as a guy who loves asses it always made Naruto hard went he would feel her up. But...Sakura's backside was in a whole 'nother league. The only way you would know that Sakura was even wearing underwear was if you saw her from the front because her ass had clearly swallowed the rest of it. Naruto just wanted to...Just wanted to!...

"D-Do you like it Naruto? I know it's kinda big and ugly, I've been trying to lose weight but-AH!" Sakura didn't understand was was happening. One moment she was looking over her shoulder at Naruto and the next she was spun around facing a lusty filled Hokage!

"He lasted a lot longer than I thought he would really." Hinata said with amusement. Having Naruto so close was almost more than Sakura could handle.

"You're mine." Naruto declared before his face moved forward and his lips caught Sakura's in a hungry kiss. Every kiss Sakura had with Sasuke was quick and passionless. He just wasn't that kind of man. But Naruto moved his lips like hers might disappear if he let them go. Hungrily he moved his lips on hers, dominating them with his own. Naruto's hands had started on her back but slowly crept downward until it found their destination. The feeling of Naruto's strong hands grabbing her thick ass made her gasp. Naruto took this opportunity to sneak his tongue in her mind making Sakura moan into his mouth. Naruto didn't just play with her cheeks and instead lifted Sakura into the air against him.

Being manhandled like this was something totally different for Sakura. Sasuke was...gentle wasn't the word. Disinterested was probably a better fit. Naruto turned the two around and walked towards the bed and dropped her on the bed.

"Naruto Lets just slow down-HEY!" Sakura's outburst came from the fact that Naruto had literally ripped her underwear off

"I told you he's gone to that mode. Nothing is probably going to stop him now." Hinata informed

"I'll buy you all the underwear you want later." Naruto said in a distracted voice. His attention was on Sakura's pussy that lay in front of him. He was so hard already! He wanted her badly!

Sakura's voice got stuck in her throat as Naruto spread her legs and lowered his had to her kitty cat. Naruto's tongue stroked her clit and the noise that Sakura made couldn't be described with words

"Ah! What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto's mouth was a little too occupied to answer and instead focused on savoring the taste of her

"Have...you never been ate out before Sakura?" Hinata asked in surprise. She knew Sasuke and her hadn't had the best sex life before but even that surprised her "You're in for a treat then."

Sakura didn't get a chance to respond as she felt Naruto's tongue snaking its way inside her a bit. Her legs were shaking a bit and as embarrassing as it was to be spread open like how she was by her friend, in front of his wife no less, she'd be lying to herself if she said this wasn't the most pleasure she'd ever had in her life. That wasn't saying much but still. Whenever Naruto's tongue would flick across her clit she could feel a pulse throughout her whole body. Her hands found Naruto's soft locks and she ran her hands through them, moaning softly as she was serviced.

Naruto had always enjoyed eating pussy. While he also wanted to be pleased, he took pride in being then a walking fuck stick for Hinata. And well, it was just really fun! He liked the way Sakura was squirming and gasping and moaning. The way she was running her fingers through his hair, basically asking her for more. He was taking it easy on her by all means. But he wanted to see and feel her cum. So he doubled down on attacking her clit.

Naruto gave it a little suck before swiping at it with his tongue in a left to right motion. Almost like a windshield wiper going back and forth. It had an instant effect on her and she let through what could only be called a squeak. Her legs shook rapidly as she tried to form a sentence.

"Na-Naruto! I'm! I'm gonna! I-AH!" Sakura's toes curled and her hands became fist. She thrashed around the bed as an intense feeling overtook her body. She couldn't control herself, it was too much! Naruto let up and let her come down, smiling at his work. While Sakura recovered he stripped down to his briefs. Sakura was now simply breathing hard. She slowly sat up to see Naruto grinning down at her

"That...was amazing Naruto." She said simply "I'm really glad I could please you Sakura. I'm really horny though now, I have to fuck you."

He wasn't asking as much as telling her. Sakura's eyes watched Naruto's hands as they landed on the waistband. In one good motion he pulled his briefs down, freeing the monster in his pants. Sakura was speechless. She would never have expected Naruto-

"Have such a big delicious looking cock?" Hinata finished. Sakura could only nod.

"It's so long and thick. Holy shit." Sakura unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation. Naruto made his way forward. He surprised her by bending down and kissing her forehead, right where the diamond laid. Sakura blushed but smiled a little.

"Could you turn around and get on all fours? I want to see that ass move when I fuck you." He said

Sakura nodded and did as she was told. She lifted her bubble butt high into the air like a dog in heat. Her pussy was dripping with juices and anticipation. Would she be able to take all of it?

"God you have such a nice fucking ass Sakura." Naruto said, holding his bitch breaker in one hand as he lined himself up

"You really like it Naruto?" She had always thought it looked gross on her. Something she was really self conscious about. Naruto was making her feel so...sexy. Making her feel so wanted. Something she rarely felt.

"Yeah..I really do." And with that Naruto slid his head in slowly. Just the head felt big. It honestly almost knocked the wind out of her. Her eyes almost bugged out of her skull as she felt him continuing to slide in. Even though she saw how big he was it felt so much bigger as he worked himself inside her. It was tight. Beyond tight for Naruto. She felt like Hinata the first few times they had sex. Naruto loved this feeling and he wanted more. It took a few minutes before he bottomed out. Sakura's toes were beginning to curl again

"I'm gonna fuck you now Sakura." Naruto whispered in her ear making her groan. With that, the mating of Sakura Uchiha began.

Naruto was merciless as he thrusted forward. His head kissed her womb and Sakura could only moan loudly in response. He didn't let up, keeping a steady pace reshaping Sakura's pussy. Sakura grabbed the sheets between her hands trying to hold on as Naruto rutted her like a horny dog. While the pace felt good, Naruto wanted more. What was a steady pace became pure save like thrusting.

"Ah, Ah, AH, AH!" Were the only sounds Sakura made as she clenched around Naruto's dick and came. If you thought Naruto would give her a chance to recover you'd be wrong. If anything he made he thrust even _deeper_.

There was a clapping noise that filled the room as Sakura's ass was met by Naruto's pelvis. And it was fucking music to his ears. The sight of her booty bouncing back and forth from his fucking was hypnotic. He loved it! He had waited years to watch that ass moving and he was going to get his fill. Rearing back his hand he smacked her ass hard enough to leave a hand print

"Who's ass is this?!" Naruto demanded! He slapped it again making Sakura simply groan. But Naruto wanted more than that. He wanted submission!

"I said who's ass is that Sakura?!" Naruto's dick hammered in and out of her cunt as if it was trying to demolish a wall.

"YOURS! IT YOURS NARUTO! FU-U-U-U-CK ME!" Once again Sakura was brought to orgasm, her mouth forming a silent 'o' as she did. This was more than she could handle. SHe had never felt anything like this before. Sasuke had been right, this is exactly what she had needed. She deserved this dick tearing her pussy apart. She never knew the dopey annoying kid would turn into such a stud.

Sakura's orgasm actually made her squirt, something she didn't even know she could do. The force of it forced Naruto's dick out of her. There were spots in her vision and she was beyond tired. All that fucking had taken so much out of her. Her eyes were half lidded but she could see Hinata smirking down at her. That lucky bitch. Hiding such a fucking good cock from her. Sakura barely felt herself being flipped on her back. Her legs hiked forward until they laid by her shoulders almost. She did feel the head slipping into her and like a good girl she moaned in appreciation

"I'm not done Sakura. Not. Even. **CLOSE."**

What had she gotten herself into?

**Two hours later**

Sakura's arms held Naruto in a searing kiss as he pussy was pounder. This wasn't sex, it was mating as simple as that. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he fucked the life out of her. His grunts were so animal like and Sakura's voice had gone hoarse for all the moaning and screaming

Naruto broke the kiss "I'm gonna fill you up Sakura!" Naruto informed. It was probably his third orgasm? Her pussy was overflowing with cum. Not once had he pulled out. He simply just kept going. He wasn't human. Was it the Kyuubi inside him? Or was he naturally this much of a beast? Sakura liked to think a little bit of both. All her thoughts were broken as she came for the tenth time that night.

The feeling of her pussy trying to milk his dick again made Naruto cum. His almost endless supply of semen filled her again. Sakura's whole body shook and her tongue hung outside her mouth. She had lost the feeling in her legs a while ago. Is this what good sex was? Had she been missing out on this for all these years? It was so unfair! She needed to make up for lost time. She needed this dick now. How could she ever go back? She couldn't. She wouldn't! God...it was so good

"You see what I mean Sakura? It's addictive. Good job dear." Hinata said smugly "Now, break her."

Sakura would have questioned that before she felt Naruto harden inside her once again. With big eyes she looked him in the eye

"W-What are you?" Naruto grinned down at her. Instead of answering he thrusted. HARD.

If they didn't have silent seals placed in their room everyone in Konoha would have heard Sakura's scream of pleasure. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
